


Broken

by shadowoah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hopefully it'll cure part of my IW depression, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoah/pseuds/shadowoah
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. I just had a really dramatic take for after the hell that was Infinity  War.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fanfic. I just had a really dramatic take for after the hell that was Infinity War.

The battlefield was quiet and empty. The aliens were either dead or taking to the skies. The Dark Order was long gone. The Wakandans were picking their way through the carnage and silently collecting their the dead, while looking for friends and family.   
No one came near the clearing where the White Wolf disappeared. The surviving heroes stood in a little clump, not believing what just happened. They didn’t move for quite some time, letting shock, pain, and grief set their claws even deeper into the hearts of the living.   
When the warriors of Wakanda started to retreat back into the city, lead by Okoye, heads bowed in respect to their fallen king, Bruce Banner stepped out of his armor. He gave it a kick and followed the lines of people walking away. Natasha Romanov followed, catching his hand in hers.   
The rest of the group stayed frozen, unable to snap out of the strange trance of incredulity. Just when the sun was about to set on the worst day in history, Rhodey’s radio crackled, “Anyone…anyone…there?”  
“It’s Tony,” mumbled Rhodey in disbelief. “Where are you?”  
The radio crackled, its signal weak. Thor glared at the machine, and it sparked back to life. The usually peppy, carefree voice of the invincible Iron Man was quiet and full of sadness.   
“On my way.”  
Seconds later a spaceship appeared in the dimming sky and landed with ease. A blue and purple woman was sitting next to Tony in the cockpit. Rocket stood up at the same time as Thor, both hoping the Guardians would be on the ship.  
But it was only Tony and the robot.  
Rocket dropped on all fours with a growl and scampered into the woods. Thor sighed and sat down with his head in his hands, facing away from the group.  
“So this is it?” Tony asked.   
“Widow and Hulk are safe,” Thor said. “The rest are simply gone.” He cocked his head. “The spider child?”  
“Dead.” Tony wasn’t hiding the pain in his tone. No one spoke, all thinking of the cheerful young Avenger who was always smiling.  
“What is that?” Rhodey asked, pointing to the cyborg, whose black eyes snapped to meet his. Her metallic mouth opened in offense. “Not a what. A who. My name is Nebula.”  
“I am sorry, my friends,” Thor announced suddenly. “I cannot stay here. I have lost too much. I am going to find out if any Asgardians still live.” He raised Stormbringer solemnly to the luscious pink sky. A bolt of blue-white lightning struck, and he was gone.  
“Pepper’s not answering.” Tony said, looking up from his machine without surprise. Even though it was darkening, tears were still visibly collecting in his dried-out eyes. Rhodey looked at him, then at Steve Rogers, still kneeling in ashes. “I’ll go to Wakanda and see if I can find out what’s going on with everything else. I’ll find her, Tony.”  
He looked at the expressionless Nebula. “Let’s take that ship. See what we can do.” She nodded in understanding and with one last glance at Iron Man and Captain America, they boarded the craft and it hummed away.  
The dying light of the sun cast dark shadows around Tony’s eyes. Steve remained motionless, not giving any sign that he even knew someone was standing next to him.  
“I’m sorry about Bucky,” Tony said. “After our… thing… I got all the Winter Soldier files. I saw what HYDRA did to him for seventy years, so I don’t blame him for anything. That wasn’t him. But I know how much he meant to you.”  
Steve only seemed to sink deeper into the ground. When he spoke, his voice was raw and empty “Did you know he meant the world to me? He was my life. He was the only one who understood.”  
The sky was red and purple and getting darker each second, reminding Tony of the one drop of blood he managed to take from their ultimate enemy. “Steve, I know he was like your brother and I get how much the two of you went through-“  
“No,” Steve said, stiffly standing up. “You will never understand.” He was facing the darkness of the trees, arms wrapped around himself. “He was more than that.”


End file.
